


Служба

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Grief, M/M, Revenge, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176356) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Армия учит беспрекословно следовать приказам, даже если их отдает полный идиот. Конечно к _нему_ это не имело никакого отношения. Он был умен и не нуждался в угрозах, чтобы завоевать нашу преданность. Он щедро вознаграждал за верную службу, и я всегда получал самую достойную награду за свое повиновение.

И суровое наказание за непокорность.

Я последовал за ним в Мейринген вопреки его указаниям, и так старался остаться незамеченным, что прибыл к водопаду слишком поздно. Слишком поздно, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. И тогда я взял в руки свое ружье, чтобы отомстить, и не сразу понял, что мишень от меня скрывают слезы.


End file.
